


Nightmares

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Derek Has Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, suicide scar mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: Chen comforts Cy after a nightmare





	Nightmares

With a terrified scream you swing up in bed. Another nightmare. A sob rips through you causing your whole body to shudder. You pull your knees to your chest, curling into a small ball, rocking yourself. The hand between your shoulders startles you.

Chen is sitting beside you, presence strong and comforting. He rubs small circles on your back. His concern permeating the air around you, wrapping your frantic mind in a warm blanket. It does nothing to ease your worries.

“Promise me,” your voice is a horse whisper. You inhale shakily before looking him in the eye. “Promise me you’ll kill me…” You can feel his shock. “If it ever looks like they are going to catch me again. I can’t go through that again. It will be worse next time.” You are trembling though it’s not cold, a bitter smile on your lips. “I’ll probably be experimented on before my body is used for parts. We aren’t people to them and they won’t risk letting me escape a third time.”

“Please Chen,” You beg, desperation bleeding through your entire being. “I need you to promise you’ll kill me. That you won’t let them take me alive.”

He hesitates slightly before pulling you against him. Kissing your forehead gently he whispers, “I… promise. They will never have you again.”

You can feel his heart breaking. A bone deep sadness that takes over his entire conscious and unconscious mind. You know in that moment that he will do it. You will never fall into the hands of your tormentors again. Chen will kill you, because he loves you, and in the process he will kill himself. Not a physical death, he is a soldier after all. He can not take his own life. But an emotional one that will leave him an unfixable, broken, shadow of the man he used to be.

You feel terrible asking this of him, but knowing that he will causes you to relax in his arms, no longer in the clutches of fear. You tilt your head up kissing him deeply, passionately, with longing and need you never knew you could feel.

You know that you are safe with him. You freely give yourself over completely to the man beside you. You will wake up in the morning tired and sore in the arms of someone who would destroy themselves if it meant keeping from torment. Never in your wildest dreams did you think you would have anything like this.


End file.
